Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again
by RJDaae
Summary: Christine finally realises how great her mistake was, and the lives that had been ruined by her blindly following Raoul. She makes her return to Erik, praying that he's still there...Oneshot, based on the Kay book, and John Denver's Leaving, On a Jetplane


This is my first 'official' phanphic, and it is based on Susan Kay's 'Phantom', and the song "Leaving, on a Jetplane."Let me know if you have any questions, or if I've confused anyone. Please read and review!

Note: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, Erik, Christine, Raoul, or the song "Leaving, on a Jetplane". That honor goes to Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and John Denver.

**Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again**

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up

to say good bye

But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn'

The taxi's waitin', he' blown' his horn

Already I'm so lonesome

I could die

"No Raoul, I'm leaving."

"What? Back to that monster?"

She grabbed her bag, heading towards the door. "If you think him a monster, then you are no better than any of them!"

"Fine. Leave, see if I care!"

She left, slamming the door behind her. She shouldn't have left Erik, and she knew it. Raoul wasn't a bad person; he cared about her... but not enough to put her own happiness ahead of his.

She had thought about how she had left Erik everyday for the entire week, and she couldn't shake the feeling of regret. But now she was on her way back to Erik, having told Raoul goodbye.

She had taken a cab to his apartment, and waited while his butler woke him. It didn't take long for Raoul to come to the door, and invite her in, once he knew who his guest was.

"Why are you here so early, Lotte?"

"I have to tell you something, Raoul."

"Yes?"

She was very blunt, and to the point. "I'm going back."

"Wha-"

"I don't love you Raoul. I may have, once, but I just don't anymore. I have to go back."

Raoul spent the next few minutes begging, before becoming angry.

She knew he would never hurt her, but it was time for her to leave, anyway.

There's so many time's I've let you down

So many times I've played around

I tell you now,

They don't mean a thing

Every place I go, I'll think of you

Every song I sing, I'll sing for you

When I come back,

I'll wear your wedding ring

The carriage pulled up on the Rue Scribe, near the entrance to the house, but not close enough to arouse the suspicions of the cabbie. She got out, and paid the man, thanking him, wishing she could tell him that he had just driven her on what was perhaps the most important ride of her life. She began to walk, slowly, towards the door, slipping the key from it's hiding place in the pocket of her cloak.

Why had she put Erik through so much pain? She knew the answer before she finished the question: she was, quite simply, just young and ignorant, completely unable to comprehend what true love actually felt like, beyond the puppy love that she had for Raoul.

Even if she had stayed with Raoul, had married him and gone to England, she would have always dwelled on her thoughts of Erik, would never sung again without it being for him. She had reached the shore of the lake, and began looking for the oars to the boat. She knew she was forgetting something, and, realizing what was missing, reached into her pocket, pulling from it the simple gold ring, and sliding it onto her ring finger.

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time, let me kiss you

Then close your eyes,

I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I won't have to leave alone

About the times

I won't have to say

She found the oars, and rowed across the lake, being wary of the traps that Erik had showed her. Her thoughts floated along with the boat, back to the look on Erik's face after she had kissed him, when he had freed her. He loved her, more than anyone should love a person, and he had sent her with Raoul, because he thought that was what she wanted. Erik had probably driven himself half-mad by now, hoping she would return, but knowing that she wouldn't. Hopefully, Nadir was still around to help keep him sane.

Tears began to slip down her face. _Please, let him be alright..._

**-------- ):( -------- **

Kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go,

'Cause I'm leaving on a jetplane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh Babe, I hate to go

Erik sat in Christine's bedroom, absentmindedly stroking Ayesha's back, accidentally brushing her hair back against the grain. The cat didn't appreciate his lack of focus, and batted crossly at the back of his hand, with her claws extended, leaving five fine white lines. Erik paid no attention, even as small beads of blood began to appear on his scratched hand. Ayesha gave up, and instead jumped onto the top of the wardrobe, curling up to sit and watch her master.

Erik wasn't trying to fool himself. He knew that Christine loved Raoul, and that letting her go was probably, in her eyes, the only decent thing he'd done for her. She probably hated him for having kept her for so long... Was probably half-way to England, or America, with her darling Vicomte. But still, as deluded a notion as it was, he thought that he had seen regret on her face as the boat had pulled away from the bank. Almost as if she had wanted to stay. No, she had definitely wanted to go.

There was a knock on the door.

"What do you want, Nadir? Do you wish to torment me more?"

The door opened.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Wh- why are you here? You should be miles from here by now. Where is Raoul?"

"I told him the truth."

"The truth?"

In answer, she took Erik's hands in hers, and gestured for him to look down at her left hand.

"My ring?" he said. Tears began to sting the back of his eyes, hoping that he wasn't hallucinating again.

"Yes, _your_ ring." And she kissed him.


End file.
